Sex life
by Mi-moon
Summary: America decides to ask England about his sex life. But did he really want the answer? EnglandXprobbably everyone. America is scarred for life. Please R&R!
1. Sex Life

Hi!

This is actually my first Aph fic. Actually found out about the series  
pretty recently, but from the first moment I watched the anime  
I was caught. I just LOVE THEM ALL! Hahaha.

_**R&R  
****&  
Please enjoy**_!

* * *

"England~!"

"…" _Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, ignore it…_

"Yaho~! England~!"

_IGNORE, IGNORE, IGNORE, IGNORE…!_

"Oh, I caught up to you, England!"

_Buggary hell…_ "… Hello, America." England stated formally, throwing the lively nation a glance before he continued to make his way down the corridor. To his misery, America followed him, smiling stupidly.

"Hey, hey! England, England!" The American said happilly, trying to catch the Britons attention. England groaned. Why did the American have to be so energetic in the morning?

"_What?" _He growled, turning his head towards the younger nation.

"Oh, come on." America whined. "Don't be so sulky in the morning!"

"I am not sulky!" England shouted, his face reddening in anger. "If there is nothing you want with me, then please leave and stop bugging me." He growled and stomped away from the chuckling younger Nation.

"Oh, but England~" America sang and skipped after him. "There's actually something I wanted to ask you…" England frowned.

"What is it?" He asked, annoyed. America allways had to drag out things and it took him _hours_ to get to the point!

"How many of the nations have you slept with?"

"…" England could only gape in shock. America did not just ask that… did he? He stared doumbfounded at the younger nation beside him, mind utterly blank.

"England?" America asked, looking at his former caretaker with curiosity. He found it funny how Englands red-flushed irritated face could turn so white and horrified in a matter of a second. When England finally found his voice again he started coughing as if he had choked on something (Which he suspected was his pride…) and then his face flushed brightly pink.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-_What are you talking about, you twat?" _He hissed behind clenched teeth, face heating up even more. America only smiled.

"Oh, come on. Don't deny it!" He teased, throwing an arm around Englands shoulders. "I know you used to have many different _allies_ back in the old days." He found it amusing how Englands ears became redder in emberassment. "And surely, you did _something_, right~?" He whispered seductively into the Britons ear before pulling away, laughing, as the Briton tried to punch him but missed. However, when he saw Englands flushed face he almost felt bad for teasing the older nation_. Almost. _

"Sh-sh-shut up! N-nothing like that happened, you idiot!"

"Oh~? The look on your face tells me otherwise, England." America chuckled. England tensed, eyes widening slightly. "Come on, come on! Tell me, _tell me!_" England, however, only clenched his lips together and turned around and started walking again. "Ah!" America scurried after him. "Come on, England. I heard France talk about how slutty you were back then and I'm curious about your sex-life~" He sing sang. After he said that, he automaticly threw his hands over his head, awaiting Englands furious punch. It never came however. He curiously glanced up at Englands face and gaped when he saw how concentrated England looked. England didn't pay any attention to him and only continued to walk down the corridor, mumbling things to himself. America fallowed quitely listening to the Englishmans mumbles.

"Slutty… Was I really…? Hm…" America thought it was weird hearing England think out loud about such things with a straight face. England was deep in thought. Now when he thought about it, he had slept with pretty many of the nations. He couldn't remember it, though, mostly because most of the times he had been extremely drunk. _How many of them had he slept with?_ He didn't remember.

"Come on, England. Don't go 'round mumbling to yourself. Tell me." America was seriously curious now. He had first intended to tease the Briton a little about his past, but he didn't think he'd hit bullseye with the britt. England eyed him.

"Hm… Okay. I'll tell you." The britt said, without blushing, screaming or even looking ashamed. America backed away.

"Who are you and what did you do to England?" He shouted. England slapped him over the head.

"It's still me, idiot." America rubbed his head and blinked up at England. "But don't blame me later if you're scarred for life." America gulped.

"E-England?" He asked unsure. Was England really going to tell him? _Awesome!_

"Okay. First person coming to mind is France." England said thoughtfull. America gawked.

"F-f-f-f-france?" He stuttered. "B-but you're like_… total enemies?_" America noted how scary Englands smirk was.

"Oh, yeah. It was still pretty hot, damn. Lustfull, you know." England chukled. "Still happens every now and then…" He added in a whisper. America still heard it.

"W-w-w-w-w-wha?"

"But only when I'm totally wasted." The Briton added shortly after. "Anyway, the next one is… Russia, I guess?" America stared in disbelief at him.

"Don't tell me…" He said, no color left on his face.

"Of course, why'd you think he goes around asking me to _become one_ with him _again?"_ America shivvered. Mental… picture… too… strong.

"Oh, and then there's Prussia." England added. "It was pretty rough and kinky, if I remember correctly… Really, he was good at making me moa-"

"Don't wanna hear that!" America protested. England laughed at him.

"You're still too young to hear this stuff, America. You sure you want me to continue?" If America wasn't mistaken, something in Englands voice was mocking him.

"N-no! I can take it! I'm a hero after all!" England smirked.

"Oh, well… Then we have Romano. Yes, I was once allied with Italy. Did you know the hair on their head that points out is an erogenous zone? Yeah… And then there's Greece. He was very gentle, if I'm not mistaken… Can you believe he fell asleep in the middle of it? And of course, can't forgett about Spain. Geez… he was a sensitive one. Then we have Denmark, from way back, like... Viking era? Yeah... Oh, and then there's Japan… But Romano, Greece, Denmark and Japan was only once (Spain twice). Too boring. Oh! Right. Then there was a time when Germany conquered me-"

"Whoah, whoah! Wait just a fucking second. _Germany? _You slept with_ Germany?"_ America shouted terrified. Feliciano had told him many times that Germany was pretty rough, and that someone like Germany would conquer _England_… _Go away, mental image! Go away!_ England sighed.

"Slept with and slept with… Rather 'were bound to the bed with handcuffs and totally raped', but sure… I didn't complain." America had no comment. He thought his soul went to heaven and lived hapilly ever after. "And then there's Canada…"

"_STOP_!" America shouted, eyes wide and mouth agape. "You had sex with my _twin brother?_" He felt like throwing up. Had Mathew really… _Mathew, _of all people_?_

"Well, of course. He was really desperate and horny. He actually begged for me to let him fuck me, how could I say no to his face? It actually happened more than once, too, you know? Remember that Christmas two years ago? When you, France and I were at Mathews place? Uhm… When Mathew and I went to get the wine in the basement?"

"No…" America didn't even feel like screaming. "Th-that was the reason you t-took so long…?"

"Uh-huh." England nodded. Americas face paled even more (If that was even possible.) "That's all I remember for now, actually… Pretty sure there was more people, though. But I don't remember. I'm a drunkyard, you know?" He said smiling. America was speechless.

"Oh, and it still happens that I hit it on with either France, Prussia, Russia, Germany or Canada even today… And sometimes, it's three of them at once…" Further down in the corridor, France showed up, noticing them.

"_Amerique, mon Anglenterre!_ The meeting is starting. _Depechez-vous!_" England looked up.

"Shut up, frog! We're coming!" England then walked over to France and they started arguing on the way to meeting. America was somehow left behind in his state of misery. England had been right. _Now he was scarred for life._

_

* * *

_Yup, that was that. Err... supposed to be funny, but I think I pretty much fail.  
It was scrabbled together rather quickly actually, so it's not really  
well done or anything...

Oh, gawd. I love England! And France! And America! AND PRUSSIA :D AND ITALY! (both of them.)  
hahaha.

**Hope you Enjoyed!**

(Oh Sh** xD I forgott to metnion I like Canada too. AW! POOR HIM! I forgott him!(Like everyone else does...))

_**NEW!  
****Continuation is up! Check out Chapter 2!**_

_**Owari...**_


	2. Would U like to B a part of my sex life?

**_Hi~!_** I'm back with another chapter of Sex Life! :D  
WOHOOO! I expect you all to be jumping with joy! (cuz I am xD)

Part 2:_**  
Would you like to be a part of my Sex Life?**_

Anyway...

_**Please Enjoy!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Thank you~!  
**_

* * *

America showed up later on the meeting, looking like he had seen a ghost. England felt a little guilty about making America so… so… huh… uncomfortable? But he found it way too amusing to not chuckle whenever America was asked something. America kept sending him glances during the whole meeting, and it only made England laugh even more. On the inside he was rolling around with laughter, but on the outside he was barely smirking. He bet America never would've thought that he was so… uhm… active. France noticed the strange behaviour from both America and England and leaned over in his chair towards England.

"Psst~ _Anglenterre!_" He whispered towards the Britt. England turned towards him, still amused over America.

"What?" He asked, also leaning forward.

"What's up with _Amerique?_" France wondered. "Oh, Perhaps you did something naughty, _mon chéri?_" England chuckled darkly.

"Nothing naughty to _him_, anyways." Frances eyebrows furrowed, it was clear that he didn't understand what England meant. "I told him about my… erhm… "_Adventures"_ with all of you when I was younger." A small little 'Oh' went past the Frenchmans lips and he asked no further questions.

At the end of the meeting everyone packed their things and Russia and China left. Soon after them France made his escape after throwing England a blowkiss that was answered by a scowl and America and England were left alone in the meeting room. America was cleaning the chalkboard from future plans and England was packing together some papers. America felt rather ackward, England noticed and smiled to himself. After a while America coughed, making Englands attention turn to him.

"Err…" He said smiling, blush covering his cheeks. "I'm gonna… gonna… leave now. Take care, England. See you at the next meeting!" He beamed then he pretty much ran out the door. England blinked and then sighed.

"Yeah! See you!" He called after the clearly uncomfortable American. _Geez…_ He had been the one who asked about it. Now he didn't have to act all ackward towards him just because of that. England put down the rest of the papers into his little bag and sighed. Finally he could go home. He walked out from the room and closed the door behind him before settling down the corridor.

...

America stomped around inside his house. He was so… frustrated and… emberrassed and… He didn't know what to do with himself! What England had told him earlier really bothered him for some reason. He found it disturbing and gross and it felt as if England had done something illegal. The more he tried to not think about it, the more he did. He endlessly walked in and out of the kitchen, grumbling to himself with a rather frustrated look on his face while chewing down one hamburger after another. It bothered him damnit! He really couldn't imagine England doing that… that _sort of thing_. He couldn't imagine it at all! A picture of a flushed, sweaty and _extremely_ _hot looking_ England flew through his mind. Okay… So he _could_ imagine it… But it was just wrong!

He shook his head, blushing like mad. He then sighed in defeat and slumped onto his couch. For some reason he felt depressed. He suddenly felt an urge to get drunk. Yeah, drink the problems away! It actually worked (sometimes…) He tried to remember if there was any important appointment the next day, when he couldn't think of one, he threw himself over the phone.

_Might as well get a drink together with some of the other nations_, and if he wasn't mistaken, some of them were allready planning to hit the bars together. He might as well join them, right? The phone rung until someone finally picked up on the other line.

"_Bounjour! Qui est ce?_" He heard France answer and an excited smile crossed Americas face.

"Hi~!" America beamed on his cute American accent into the phone, probably shocking the Frenchman on the other side of the line.

"_A-ah…_" France said, caught off guard by the sudden outburst. "_Amerique, is it? Ah, and what may give me the honour to hear from you, Mon ami?"_ France asked through the phone, probably a smile grazing his lips and a hand slipping through his blonde hair. America leaned back into the couch as he spoke.

"Yeah, this is the Hero speaking! So, like, I was wondering if you would like to come along for a drink or two tonight? See, I'm really bored~! And I have nothing better to do, so how about it?" America said, hoping the Frenchman wouldn't decline his invatation. Luckily for him, France didn't.

"_Eh? You're going out, Amerique? Well this is good news!"_ Francis said excitedly through the phone. America sighed relieved, so he was free… "_You can come with me and some others to drink tonight, okay~?"_

"Sure!" America said, smiling. Then he relised that there was a pretty big chance England would be there and became hesistant. "Uhm…"

"_Oui?_"

"Which countries are coming, exactly…?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. Francis was quiet for a while then he started laughing. America blinked stupidly. "W-what's so funny?" he asked, emberassed.

"_Rien, rien…"_ The Frenchman said between laughter. When he had calmed down he wiped some tears from the corners of his eyes. "_Don't worry, Amerique. Anglenterre won't be there, so no need to feel uncomfortable._" America sighed relieved again, smiling.

"Oh, Okay. See you then! Bye-bye~!" He said and hung up after Francis had said goodbye. He stood up and stretched. "Alright! Let's go!" he said, smiling, and walked out into the hall and grabbed his jacket. He put it on and then opened the door, shouting: I'm leaving! Before closing it behind him and walking down the street.

...

"Oh?_ Amerique!_" France stated, smiling friendly at America who came walking towards the little gang of nations standing outside the bar. He was the last one arriving, since he lived so far away compared to the others. He laughed, rubbing his backhead.

"Ahaha, Hello folks! Sorry I'm late. Are we ready to go?" He threw a glance over the other countries standing on the pavement beside France. There was Prussia and Spain, which wasn't so surpricing since France and the other two were, like, glued to each other. Then there was Germany, who has probably been dragged along by his brother, and to Americas' surprice; there was Denmark and Russia as well. He gulped as he realized that all these nations had done _it_ with England. Okay… This felt akward…

"Hey, you!" Denmark shouted and pointed at America. "You're late, dude! Seriously, how long can it take to get here?" Americas' first impression of Denmark: annoying. America scoffed and crossed his arms.

"If you didn't know, _I _live on the other side of the _earth_. Seriously, didn't you study geography in school? Oh, wait. The vikings didn't go to school!" He said and stuck his tounge out. Denmark gaped.

"Hey! That's no fair! Nosy brat!" He said irritated at America.

"Caveman!" America shot back. France whistled.

"That was a new one."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Prussia shouted, causing the two quarreling nations to look at him. "No fighting as long as the awesome me am here!" Denmark rolled his eyes and America just grunted. Germany shook his head at his brother, not knowing why he was here to begin with. Spain blinked with big green eyes at Prussia.

"But you're not awesome at all, Prussia-kun." Russia said, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah! You're not even a country anymore." Denmark said. Prussia blinked with teary eyes.

"Eh?" He said, hurt.

"That's true, you know…" France said warily.

"Not awesome at all~." Russia said again, still smiling.

"Waaah~! West! They're picking on me!" Prussia said and his behind his little brother. Germany sighed and patted Prussias head.

"There, there…" He said. "Guys, seriously." He said looking up at the rest of the nations. "Everyones here now, so let's just go inside, alright?" Denmark grunted in response and pushed his way past America and into the bar. America glared at the Danes back but followed suit when they went inside.

...

America didn't get drunk easily. He was like that. Sober from the birth. But after 20 glasses he did feel kind off funny. Everything was so… fuzzy. He didn't disslike it though, the opposite actually. He felt amazingly happy and it made him giggle uncontrollably. And he was the one who had drunk far less than the others… Imagine their condition if America was like this.

Denmark groaned loudly and mumbled things about Sweden stealing Scania from him and that Norway actually belonged to him and stuff when Russia, (Who was completely sober?) said something.

"Ah… Why isn't England here, by the way?" He asked sweetely. America froze at this. Francis laughed, clearly drunk, and turned to the Russian, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Bechause…" He giggled, his french, drunken dialect destroying his English as he went along.

"Bechause!" He burst suddenly. Then there was silence as the Frenchman swayed where he stood, smiling stupidly. When he regained his composture his smile turned rather creepy.

"_Bechause~_…" He said seducivly, wiggling his eyebrows. "Bechause… _Amerique_ doesn't feel… _Confortable_ around _Anglenterre_!" He shouted. Then after a while he added "… Anymore!" Everyone was listening to Francis rambling now, drunk or not.

"Huuuuh~?" Prussia groaned dramaticly from his seat. "Whyyyy?" Francis made some clumsy pirouettes before he laughed.

"Bechause! _Anglenterre_ told 'im about how all of us had/has sex with him!" He started laughing hysterically, as if it was funny. Everyone made a oh-so-that's-why face and America felt as if he wanted to sink through the floor. If Tony had been here, it might've been possible… But that's not the point! The point is that everyones looking right at him and that his cheeks are heating up! Argh, dammit!

"Come to think 'f it…" France said, looking thoughtfull. "Isn't _Amerique_ _la_ only person who hasn't made _bel amour pour l'Anglenterre_?"

"_Seriously?_" Denmark said shocked. "That's weird, man… I mean, like…_ Everyone_ has fucked the Britt once 'r twice in their lifes, ev'n me! 'Nd boy…" Denmark said and chuckled. "Did he like it…" America felt a wave of anger boil up inside of him. How could Denmark talk about England like that? As if he was some kind of… animal or something! It made America furious to hear him talk like that about England for some reason! But instead of kicking the shit out of the guy, America breathed in and out slowly, calming himself. He was being silly. So what if they talked about Iggy like that? He had nothing to do with it.

"Oh yeah! England w's a g'd fuck." Prussia said, smiling triumphantly. "As 'wesome as I am, I'd say he enjoyed hims'lf while we had sex 'n the car!"

"Whoah! In a car? _Seriously? _Hahaha, that's sick!" Denmark burst out laughing. Prussia stuck his tounge out.

"It was damn hot I'll tell you!" He said stubbornly. "But come on… tell me one place England hasn't d'ne it in."

"Hmm…" France and everyone started thinking.

"Uhm… Wardrobe?" Spain suggested, only to be turned down by France.

"_Non_. I've done 'im 'ere. What 'bout a storageroom?"

"Nope. Sorry." Russia said, giggling. France sighed.

"_Là aussi, hien_? Then what about…"

"The kitchen?" Prussia asked.

"_Pas du tout."_ France said. "Done 'im there too."

"Basement! That's gotta be it!" Prussia said confidentilly.

"Nah, _undskyld_. He've done it there too…" Denmark said, lighting a ciggarette.

"A ship?" France suggested. Spain shook his head.

"No… Uhm… We've done it there…" He said, blushing like mad. France looked interested and inched closer to the Spannish man.

"Oh really? Tell us!" He said, serious. Spain let his eyes travell around the bar for a few seconds before he started speaking.

"Well… He took down my Armada… and, well… kept me prissoned in the ships basement and well… one day he… uhm… came down there and, I have to tell you he look damn sexy in his pirate clothes… Anyway, well he started teasing me in different ways and then he kind of just asked 'Wanna do it?' and then… well…" Spain went red as he rounded off his story and let the last words hang in the air. Francis stared into the far distance, probably trying to imagine England in his pirate clothes, perverted smile on his face. Denmark just puffed smoke and Prussia smiled widely, smacking his leg.

"Damn right he was sexy! I'll never forgett Arthur during the pirate era! So frickin' awesome~!" He said, crying tears of envy. "But not as awesome as me, of course!" He added when he had cheered up. America didn't know what to do with himself. These guys… They had really… They had really done it with England… And it really pissed him off!

"If you think he looked sexy in pirate clothes _vous devriez le voir dans un_ french maid suit!" France said, laughing.

"Or how about no clothes at all?" Russia said, wearing a smile that said he enjoyed this conversation.

"Lingerie and handcuffs." Germany joined the coversation.

"I have to see that!" France said amased.

"What West did to England was pretty much rape, though!" Prussia said, laughing. America felt how he went cold.

"Shut up!" Germany shouted. "I feel bad about it allready!" He said and started crying. Prussia patted him.

"There, there…"

"Well, mine was pretty much rape too, I guess…" Denmark said carelessly as he leaned his chair backwards. "He's such a slutt. You should've heard his pleads and cries." He said, smiling. America felt how he grew angrier for each word that was said. These guys…

"I think he cried when I did him without preperations." Russia smiled and giggled.

"Well, no one can make him beg like I do!" Prussia said cockilly, standing triumphantly on a chair. France laughed.

"_Il est toujours_ entertaining to see him plea and beg, _mais la meilleure partie doit être_ when he moans your name and _exige_ you to fuck him." _These guys…!_

"Hahahaha, yeah!" Prussia, France, Russia and Denmark laughed and Spain giggled. _These guys! _The chair America had been sitting on fell down onto the floor with a loud _"Bam!"_ when he stood up forcefully. The other nations stopped laughing and stared shocked at him. He turned his face towards them and his ice blue eyes gave them a dangerously furious glare.

"What's with you guys?" America shouted, completely gone mad. "How can you talk about England like that? I wont forgive you! How can you sit here and talk about how you raped him and made him cry? It's discusting!" He shouted, letting all his anger out on them. They deserved it. "You're calling him a slutt and laughs about it! You're all sick in the head! You think it's cool to brag about how you fucked someone? Do you? Well, it's not! You're all discusting freaks doing that sort of thing to England! Sitting here, laughing about it… You're the worst!" He paused to breath. "I seriously wont forgive you!" He shouted before storming out of the bar and leaving the other nations dumbstruck and without a chance to say something back.

...

America stumbled/ran down the street, not caring that he looked like a crazy drunk person. He felt his heart beat painfully hard inside his chest and his teeth grind angrily against each other inside his mouth. His gutt felt as if it was on fire. Fucking shit! Those fucking bastards! He could rip their heads off right now… He could kill them! He could seriously kill them! His dashing came to an end and he panted roughly after air. He let his hand trace the brickwall beside him for support as he slowly and clumsilly made his way down the street, not caring about the glances he got. The sun had yet to set, meaning he hadn't been on the bar that long, but since it was summer time, the sun was slower on setting than ususal, wasn't it? He couldn't remember. Shit, he was so drunk… The people he passed didn't pay much attention to him, and he didn't pay any to them either. While he stumbled onwards he threw a glance ahead on the road and he almost bit his tounge off when he saw who was walking towards him. All of a sudden everything felt as if it was going to be all right. All the negative emotions he had had from before were thrown away as he admired the beauty from afar. One word slipped past his lips.

"England…" He barely whispered. More like breathed. And indeed, it was England that came walking down the same road as him in the sunset. He was carrying grocery bags, probably on his way home from the grocery store, and didn't look up to notice America standing a few hundred meters away from him. America stared for a while, taking in the Brittons beauty. Then the nations words repeated themselves inside his brain as well as images of England flashed by his inner eye and he felt the anger boil up again. He slowly took a step towards the Britton, and one more. He started walking faster and faster and faster, untill he was dashing towards England. The Britton still hadn't noticed him and kept looking down before his feet as he walked. America ran all the way up to him and stopped exactly in front of him, huffing as he did. England blinked and slowly let his green eyes slip upwards Americas' body untill they met his blue ones.

"Ah…" England said, eyes widening slightly as he recognized the person standing before him. "America?" He asked, unsure if it really was America or not. He scanned the American. His face was flushed and his eyes were blazing. He was breathing heavily, as if he had been running before and he smelled like alcohol. England felt irritated for some reason. He still didn't like it when America drank or did mature things at all, because in his eyes, America was still his little boy. He actually wasn't that irritated; he was only worried about him, really…

"America?" He asked sweetly the drunken man infront of him. "Have you been drinking?" America twitched at this and glared down on the ground. England sighed. He was so stubborn.

"America, let's get you home-" He said and reached out for his arm. However, his hand was roughly slapped away and he had to restrain a whince. He stared shocked at America and saw anger, regret, hurt and maybe… what was that fourth emotion in his eyes? England didn't really recognize it. But he did see that America was pissed off, he didn't know why, though. America was glaring at him, and if glares could kill… He'd surely been a goner by now.

"Don't tuch me." America said dryly, discust drenching his normally energetic voice. England felt a sting in his heart and a wave of hatred build up inside of him.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" He spat angrily at the American, after composing himself, and cerassed his now reddening hand. When America gave no answer and just stood there, glaring at him, England growled lowly and mumbled things about America being a drunken idiot. When he was assured no serious harm had been made to his delicate hand, he threw a glance at America and sighed heavily. He could be so annoying when drunk, and trust England when he added that America rarely ever _were_ drunk to begin with. So what had made him drink so much this time? The feelings of worry grew back inside of England and he realised that being angry wouldn't solve anything. He had to help America get home, or something, before he did something stupid. He suddenly felt pity for the American and decided to try again. He slowly put down his grocery bags onto the pavement.

"Come on, America…" England said, moving closer to the younger nation, who inched backwards as he approached. England kept saying Americas name, because when you dealed with drunk people, their names always seemed to make it through to them, and so, also the sentence where the name was used. Trust him. He had dealed with _lots_ of drunkyards… including himself.

"Don't be stubborn and let's just…" He tried to tuch America again, and this time America shoved him away, causing him to stumble backwards.

"I said don't tuch me!" America shouted. England only gave him a confused look in answer. Why was he so angry? "I don't want to be touched by those dirty hands!" England felt insulted and became irritated again. Screw being nice, America was acting like an ass!

"What the hell America?" He shouted back, just as angry. "What's your problem? Why are you so angry at me?" America clenched his fists tightly.

"Because you let those guys do that sort of things to you!" He shouted and looked down. "It's discusting! When I look at you I feel as if I'm going to throw up! I don't want someone who's so dirty to touch me! I don't even want to look at you! You fucking fag!" England gasped. So that's why America was angry! Now England knew whom he had been drinking with… they were so dead…

"What is your bloody problem? It's my life! I decide what to do and you have no right to stand here and say all those things to me! You know nothing." England growled. He was getting more and more pissed at America. America snorted.

"Oh yeah? Well, I know enough! And I can say what I want to, because I'm independent! And it's fucking good that I am, because I wouldn't be able to stand living with a slutt like you!" Ouch. That gotta hurt.

"What did I ever do to you?" England shouted. Americas' words stabbed his heart like knifes.

"Nothing! And that's the fucking problem!" America shouted angrily. "You're so fucking dumb! I hate you!"

"You're acting like a child!" England shouted. Somewhere in their brawl it had started raining and the water drops slowly stared to drench the two boys.

"Well, that's what I am to you aint I?" America shouted through the rain. "A child who knows nothing and understands nothing of the adult world! Well, surprice, surprice! I'm grown-up, England! I'm fucking grown-up!" America took a deep breath to regain the air he had lost during his ramble. "Fuck!" He shouted out to no one in particular. He didn't know why he was being such an ass towards England, but right now, he didn't care, because it felt good.

"America…" England said, pity in voice. "I know that you're no longer a child… I know… So please just let me help you get home…" He said and gently touched Americas arm.

"Don't touch me, damnit!" America shouted and shoved England with enough force to send him into the ground. "I hate you! Go fuck France or something! See if I care!" England sat there and stared up at America in the rain.

"What the-!" He began. "Seriously, what's your problem America? Who do you think you are?" He shouted angrily from the spot on the ground.

"I'm a nation! The only nation who hasn't had sex with _you_!"

... Huh...?

Then there was silence… The only sounds that were heard were the cars from the roads and the low dripping from the water that rained down on them. America was huffing and puffing of anger and England was just staring, mouth agape, unable to get a word out. Then everything suddenly dawned on him.

"That's… That's why you're angry?" He asked, still shocked by the Americans'words. America stared at him in discust and with a face that said are-you-sick-in-the-head-or-something? Why would he be angry about that? He hadn't even known where that shit came from! (He deeply suspected the alcohol, though…) He wasn't angry that England had sex together with other nations. It didn't bother him at all! Did it…? America suddenly turned thoughtfull. Was that the reason he was so angry? Nah couldn't be! Then why was he angry? … He actually had no idea. He had just felt furious when the others had talked about England like that, but not angry with them… Well… Okay. Maybe a little… But mostly he had been furious at England for doing such things with those bastards. Could it be… That he was…?

"America… Are you… jealous?" England asked, trying to look up under Americas' wet bangs. America felt his face flush red. "Could it be that you're jealous because I had sex with everyone else?" America grew redder.

"What are you-!" He started shouting. "Are you implying that I'm jealous? Come on!" England stood up and brushed off his pants. The rain had stopped by now.

"Well…" England said, picking up his grocery bags from the ground. "You sure sound like it." Americas' eyes widened. There was no way! No way he was jealous! England had to be on crack or something, cuz there was no way he was jealous of others doing… well… _that_ with England. No f-ing way.

"So that's it, huh?" England said, mild surprice in his voice, but nothing more. No anger, discust, sadness, nothing. "Well in that case…" He said walking closer to America who sheilded his red cheeks with his arm and inched backwards away from the Britton.

"I'm going to ask you this America…" England leaned in so that his and Americas red face were really close (Much to Americas displeasure.)

"Would you like to be a part of my sex life?"

America gaped at England who wore a straight face, as if it was a normal thing to ask. Then America kind off went: Poff! And became red in the whole face, stuttering while backing away from England.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-_what are you saying_? A-and what's with the straight face?" He stuttered, pointing an accusing finger at England. England tilted his head, huffing.

"No? Was I wrong?" He wondered aloud. "Well, in that case I have no idea why you're angry." He said and laughed. America only stared at him. "Why don't you come over to my place? I can bake scones and prepare tea…" England rambled hapilly, as if he had forgotten everything that had happened before. America was trembling. Of anger or emberassment, he did not know. He grabbed a tomato that had fallen out of Englands grocery bag and flung it with all his might towards the britton. It hit England square in the face and he stopped rambling.

"England you… you…" America said angrilly, blushing ang glaring at England. "You fucking idiot!" He shouted and then he turned around and dashed off. He heard England shout after him but he didn't turn around or stopped. He kept running to he-didn't-know-where, but it didn't matter. He could care less where he ended up. Just as long as it was far away from England he would be happy. He was so pissed off at him right now. How could he ask America such a thing? Did he really believe that America would just go along with it and then all would be happy? America blushed. England had actually asked him that… It pissed him of that the Britton had asked him so simply, though, as if it didn't matter who you slept with. He growled_. You fucking idiot…_ He thought angrilly._ I will never ever become a part of your sex life! Not even if you beg! You hear me? Never!_ He hurried on down the street as he silently hoped that he would've forgotten all of this when he woke up in the morning.

* * *

_(Ignore any grammar fail I might've made. It's just sloppy written.)_

_**(If you don't understand the french, go to google translate you lazy bastards. And if there's any grammar fails in the french, blame google translate ^^)**_

Hahaha! Nope! I am sorry, but it didn't turn into USUK! It just wasn't right. Wahahahaha! (yes... I am evil like that -w-)b)

**So? What you guys think? :D**

After finishing the fic "Sex life." I felt that I wanted to do a continuation. In the beginning I had no idea of how to write it, I only knew I wanted England to ask "Do you want to be a part of my Sex life?"(Thus the name) (Because I find that hallarious...) And then I just wrote. I got stuck after doing less than half off the fic, and didn't know how to continue it. I only knew that America would get drunk, pissed off, fight with England, and be asked the question. But I didn't know how to lead the story onto these things. But thanks to Zynderbandworms' tips and crazy ideas, I finally found a way! Yay! (Thank you so much for helping me be able to finish this Trang!)

**So this is how the continuation of SL turned out. Hope you enjoyed it and if you have any thoughts about the chapter, please rewiev and tell me!**

**Thanks for reading!**

_(Next up'll be my fics: "Australia."(Includes: England, America and Australia.) "White Knight."(Includes: England and France.) "Ghost stories." (Includes: England and America. (Some Japan, too!)) "You know French?" ( Includes: America and England) Please look forward to it!)  
_


End file.
